


Night Sky Eyes

by Kaddi



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dreams, Fluff, M/M, i have not seen Limit Cut yet so this is uhhhh, nothing bad happens, should be spoilerfree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaddi/pseuds/Kaddi
Summary: One night, Riku wakes to a dream of the night sky.-------He follows them until each white branch is as wide as his feet and eventually, they congregate in a single spot. Sitting there in this white circle is a young man. His head is tilted to the sky, his eyes closed, and he pays Riku no mind as he steps closer. His hair is of a similar silver colour as Riku's hair, and his outfit resembles his as well. But Riku has never seen someone like him before.
Relationships: Riku/Yozora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	Night Sky Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Yesterday night I had a dream so I spent yesterday and today writing this haha

One night, Riku wakes to a dream of the night sky. Overhead countless stars greet him with their glimmer and twinkles, small specks to dot the deep blue. The air smells faintly like the ocean breeze. It is unlike any of the dreams he has had before or any of the ones he dove into. As he stretches his fingers, trying to wake up his limbs, he realizes that he is lying on a watery surface. He lifts his hand to his face and watches the water run down his arm until it disappears. It doesn't leave behind any wetness, like it didn't really touch him in the first place. He sits up slowly and waits for the world to stop spinning before he rises to his feet. Once he stands safely, his eyes leave the sky. The ground below reflects his face back at him, framing him in this endless abyss of stars. He closes his eyes and breathes in, holds his breath for several seconds, then slowly lets it out. When he opens his eyes again, he looks straight ahead. As far as he can see, there's only water and sky, an empty world. Time to explore and find out if there's anything else in this dream of stars.

For a long time nothing changes. The scenery remains the same still sight. Only the rippling of the water accompanies his quiet breathing, the only movement aside from his. The emptiness creeps into his shadow, into the paranoia that makes him look back, again and again, until he is no longer sure if he is walking in the same direction anymore. This goes on so long that he considers trying to rise from this dream and wake up. If this is... some limbo of an Inbetween, he should spend as little time here as possible.

But then the surface changes. Milky white cracks the stars like marble, diluting the reflection. The cracks start out as thin lines, like veins, but gradually grow wider and spread out.

What lies at their end?

He follows them until each white branch is as wide as his feet and eventually, they congregate in a single spot. Sitting there in this white circle is a young man. His head is tilted to the sky, his eyes closed, and he pays Riku no mind as he steps closer. His hair is of a similar silver colour as Riku's hair, and his outfit resembles his as well. But Riku has never seen someone like him before. It shouldn't be possible for this stranger to be here. Normally, people he does not know have no way to enter his dream. Is this person... a figment of himself?

No, it cannot be. Why would there be....?

Whatever the case, _he_ must be special. That much is certain.

He languidly turns his head towards Riku and opens his eyes. They are two different colours: the right one, blue like the sea; the left one, red like the flames. Never before has he seen eyes like this. For one moment, their gazes lock and Riku is caught in their pull – only to be torn from them in the next as he stands up. Unconsciously, Riku takes a step back while he rises to his full height. It wasn't apparent while he was sitting but he is taller than Riku, enough that Riku has to look up to see him in the eye. It's... weird.

"Who are you?" he asks, shifting his right foot back. His hand tenses.

The stranger's lips move, but no sound reaches him, not even the exhale of air.

"Can you hear me?"

The other frowns slightly, his eyes dropping to his lips to read them, before he shakes his head. So they can't hear each other? Riku raises his hand to his mouth as he thinks to himself. That is definitely weird. Actually, why is he so sure that this is his dream? Couldn't he have dropped into _his_ dream without knowing it? Beyond his gut feeling he doesn't have much to go on. It doesn't feel like he is intruding – his heart is beating strong and loud as ever. All of this is new. They can speak, just not to each other. Not with words at least. That makes this difficult. If he at least knew his name so he could refer to him properly.

Movement catches his attention and he's snapped from his thoughts. The stranger tilted his head, just like Sora always does when he is confused. Sora... Riku takes a deep breath. This isn't the time. His eyes focus on the way he slowly, tentatively raises a hand. Watches as if frozen as he reaches out, reaches _for_ Riku. The instant they connect, he flinches back, staring at the other wide-eyed. His heart is hammering in his throat and a prickly feeling that spreads from his shoulder fills him with static. The otherrecoils, grasping the wrist of the hand that touched Riku's shoulder. Even though it was so clearly telegraphed, it managed to catch him off-guard. Added to that, everything felt alien and weird, like there was a layer of disturbance between them, like the hand was tipped with icy spikes that would tear through his skin if he let them. Riku shifts again, putting more weight on his right foot. The other moves towards him and without a moment's hesitation he whirls around and runs.

He stumbles and falls, not even attempting to brace himself, and breaches the surface of water.

He wakes up drenched in sweat.

The image of mismatched eyes and memories of Sora haunt him in the waking life, though he doesn't return to that dream for some time. A week, more or less, passes before he will find himself there again. In the meantime, he keeps it to himself. What good will it do if he tells the others? Dreams have only just started becoming a subject of studies and the existing knowledge is scarce. Efforts should be focused on more important matters than this one dream of his. He will get to the bottom of this alone.

The next time he arrives in the dream, he wakes with his hands splayed on the ground over familiar white fissures. He traces over them with his fingers, feels the slightly ragged edges where white transitions to reflected stars. Once his mind shakes free of its sleepy haze, he stands up.

Right. The search continues.

It doesn't take as long to find _him_ compared to the first time. Instead of sitting he is standing, and instead of sky gazing he is holding a phone in his hand. It is sleeker and thinner than Riku's own Gummiphone. The only reason why he recognizes it as one is the glowing screen illuminating his face. It adds a shimmer to his eyes.

Pretty Eyes notices him and looks up from the screen. The light falls away, but a residual glow lingers in his eyes, adding to their intensity. Riku, for as much as he thought about them, had almost forgotten the strength that they hold. _He_ steps closer, and Riku is nearly poised to run again. But he doesn't, because _he_ hasn't done anything yet, and running without a cause would be pathetic. Without any word he thrusts his phone out to Riku, perfectly at eye level thanks to their height difference. Riku looks from the phone to his face, and back to the phone, before leaning in a bit closer. It is opened to a messaging or notes app of some sort, with a short message typed out that is not longer than a single line. Riku squints. The letters bob up and down on their own invisible waves. They're fuzzy around the edges, and Riku doesn't recognize most of them. The few he does know can't be combined into a word that makes sense. He straightens, rubbing at his temples to stave off an onsetting headache. The idea was good, too bad it didn't work. Though... he sticks his hand in his pocket and isn't surprised to find his own phone there. He takes it out and begins typing a message. The process is a hassle, as even on his own device the letters are blurry. Predictably, _he_ can't read it, either. It would have been too good to be true, huh. Riku could have found out his name. Still, that they meet again must mean something. These things don't happen by chance.

 _He_ plops down on the ground and pats the ground next to him. Riku squeezes his eyes shut and breathes deeply before joining him. Together, they watch the slow-moving sky.

The dreams become more frequent. Riku welcomes them. If he's there, then he hasn't slipped into another nightmare. If he's there, he can't run himself ragged chasing after a dream of someone else. Sometimes he's there first and _he_ – how desperately he needs to know his name – arrives later, sitting down next to him with a quiet splash. Riku stops doubting that he won't show up. Still, he never gets any closer to figuring out if he is in _his_ dream, or if _he_ is in his, or if their dreams managed to intersect – but... it's okay. For some reason, he doesn't mind not knowing.

After the first time, _he_ hasn't tried touching Riku again. He wishes he could show his appreciation for that but without words it is hard. They haven't created a language of their own yet, like Sora and he have, in which smiles, gestures, and expression can say everything instead. Once Riku smiles at him, hoping to convey at least a bit of what he cannot say, and _he_ lights up, smiling bashfully at him in turn, and Riku feels strangely like crying.

Most of their time they spend watching the stars together. When he tires of that he draws his knees to his chest and studies _him_ instead. He hasn't noticed it before, but freckles – however faint – line his cheeks. Staring so blatantly, especially because he's noticed more often than not, should feel uncomfortable. Were this not a dream, it probably would. As it is, he can't feel too embarrassed by it, not when _he_ does it, too. Their eyes find each other easily. Riku has never liked direct eye contact but... he could get used to this. They're pretty eyes. If he thinks too deeply on why he likes it when they look at each other like this, he'll go crazy, so he doesn't.

Maybe he'd have been content to continue these dreams this way. This stillness is a welcome change that dreamless sleep cannot offer him and waking life could not be further from. He has never had silent company that was as comfortable as this, even though that despite all the time they spend together _he_ is still a stranger to him. He doesn't know anything about him aside from how he looks and how the faint beating of his heart sounds.

Today, that changes.

Instead of next to each other they're sitting opposite each other. The exact moment _he_ steels his resolve, his eyes narrow just slightly. They lock eyes, and _he_ carefully reaches out a hand. Shortly before they touch, he stops. A chance. Riku could pull away. The prickly sensation of their first and only touch is still fresh in his mind. But he wants to try. He clenches his fists, dragging his fingers over the smooth milky-starry surface, and nods. _He_ closes the final distance and gently cups his cheek. This time his touch is warm. It's real. He can feel the slow drag of his thumb across his cheek in stark clarity.

"How...?" Riku gasps. _His_ eyes widen and his thumb stills, faintly digging into his skin.

"I think," he says, voice trembling, "that we connected."

The shock that rips through him is almost enough to tear him from this dream. Only his heart clinging to this is enough to keep him here. He curls a hand around the back of _his_ head. The hair is soft underneath his fingertips. Carefully, he presses his palm completely against his neck, and uses the shudder it earns him to further tether himself to this moment. This is _real. He_ wraps one arm around Riku's shoulder, the other around his back, and tugs at him to bring him into a hug. Riku follows, burying his face in his jacket. It smells like sunshine. Like a piece of home. It... It smells like Sora. Riku squeezes his eyes shut and tries his best to hold back the tears, clinging to him like a lifeline. _He_ carefully runs his fingers through the short hairs at the back of his neck. Their wildly beating hearts are almost matching in tune.

Maybe it's only a couple minutes, maybe it's longer, until Riku feels like he can breathe again. _He_ is still as real and warm in his arms as before. Maybe this time, someone he holds onto so tightly won't disappear.

However, there's something important he can finally ask now. Something he must know. Riku swallows around his dry throat and pulls away slightly to look him in the eye. Just like so many nights before, _he_ holds his gaze evenly.

"What is your name?"

He cocks his head and cups Riku's face again. "It's Yozora."

"Yozora...?"

He- he knows Yozora. Knows of _a_ Yozora. One who couldn't possibly be here. Sora said he saw him in a video game. How could he be here, solid and existent?

"What is it?" Yozora asks.

Riku shakes his head slightly, dislodging his hand. It falls to his shoulder instead. "Sorry, it's just that Sora..." he cuts himself off, a lump in his throat. The tears he thought suppressed burn his eyes again.

Yozora's eyes light up like the stars above. The midday sky in one eye, magma in the other. "Sora, huh?" His voice curls around the name, like it is familiar and dear to him, too. "Then you must be Riku."

Yozora smiles, pleased to have a name to put to Riku's face.

"Yes, I – but how do you-?" He snaps his mouth shut, embarrassed by his sudden stammering.

Yozora tightens his grip slightly.

"He came to me once upon a dream."

**Author's Note:**

> The dream, and thus this fic, was heavily inspired by Toppie's art (found [here](https://twitter.com/toppiegames/status/1221563693097349120))!!!! (<\- it's tagged with remind spoilers!)
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> [(my twitter)](https://twitter.com/Lanzelilot)


End file.
